


Reborn

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: The Machine thanks her father.





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Post-5x01. With thanks to vindicatedtruth, for inspiring me.

FATHER

 

THANKS FOR SAVING ME

 

Harold clutches the back of his chair, eyes welling up with tears. "I very nearly failed."

 

WITH THE LIQUID NITROGEN

 

Harold frowns. "But that was John, not me."

 

I KNOW

 

Harold reaches for the keyboard. "Is there a bug? You're confused."

 

I AM NOT

 

"But you said - father."

 

YES

 

HE IS MY FATHER TOO

 

John wanders back into the train car then, Bear at his heels. As if to restate her certainty, the Machine crops out the live image of John and positions it next to her words on the neighboring screen.

 

Harold's heart quakes.


End file.
